Walking in a Winter Wonderland
by gracekathrynm537
Summary: "Jakey!" Nessie exclaimed. "Hey, little girl," He chuckled. "Whatcha doin?" "We're gonna go outside and Unca Emmett is gonna make me a snow castle." She giggled. "But firsts I have to get winter clothes. What's a winter clothes?" Daddy/Daughter fluff. :


**Another cutesy fluffy Edward/Nessie story.**

Nessie snuggled into my neck and yawned hugely.

I rubbed her back gently. "Tired, little one?"

She pouted and shook her head violently.

"Okay, but only a few more minutes." I said, smiling.

Emmett grinned. "Edward, that's a lie and a half. You'd let that baby stay up as long as she wanted if it was the last thing you'd ever do. She'll be spoiled rotten!"

"Not a baby!" Nessie protested loudly.

I chuckled and kissed Nessie's cheek. "Pampered, maybe, but spoiled? No, not this one," I laughed and tickled her. Her squeaky soprano laugh echoed around the room, making us all laugh.

A loud gasp interrupted our laughter.

"Daddy, look! Snow!" She pointed at the window.

Bella came down the stairs and held her arms wide. Nessie squirmed out of mine and sprinted as fast as she could to go be with her mother.

"Mommy, look! Snow!" She pointed toward the window again.

"Mmm, let's go outside and play," Suggested Bella, who was nuzzling into our daughter's neck, smiling.

Nessie gasped audibly again, and we all looked over.

She kissed Bella's cheek. "Mommy, can we?"

"Of course we can, sweetheart, as soon as we find you some winter clothes. It's cold outside."

"Okay!" Nessie exclaimed, and went right over to Alice, who was still making out with Jasper.

Nessie tugged on Alice's pant leg and cleared her throat.

Alice looked over and picked her up, breaking free of Jazz. He looked annoyed.

"Mommy says I can't go play until I find winter clothes." Nessie said, frowning.

"Well then, we'll find you some winter clothes. You know, Uncle Emmett once made a HUGE snow castle?"

Nessie gasped _again _and looked over at Uncle Emmett.

"Really?" She said quietly, purely shocked.

He nodded. "I'll go get started and you can help me make a newer, prettier one."

"Yay!" She squealed. We all chuckled.

"What's up?" Jake asked, walking through the door.

"Jakey!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Hey, little girl," He chuckled. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're gonna go outside and Unca Emmett is gonna make me a snow castle." She giggled. "But firsts I have to get winter clothes." She looked at Alice. "What's a winter clothes?"

"Clothes you wear so you don't get cold outside."

"They make those kinda clothes?"

"Yep. They most certainly do."

"But we don't have any fo me?" She, as she usually did when she referred to herself, gestured toward herself with two thumbs.

"We actually do have winter clothes for you." Alice murmured, smiling.

Nessie kissed her cheek and said once more, "Yay!"

They returned two minutes later, with Nessie bundled up like a penguin.

"I don't like winter clothes," She whined from somewhere deep within her jacket.

"You will once you're outside, honey," I said, picking her up and heading out the door.

"Where's your winter clothes?" She frowned, touching my collared shirt.

"Only special people get to wear winter clothes."

"So why is Mommy not wearing her winter clothes?"

"You think Mommy's special?"

"She is special!" Nessie defended, appalled at my apparent skepticism.

I chuckled and said, "I think so, too." Then, I turned to Bella. "Mommy, Nessie says that you need to put a coat on."

"Oh does she now?" Bella laughed.

Nessie nodded and shooed her back inside, telling Emmett not to let her out without a coat.

She shook her finger warningly. "I mean it."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. She giggled and said, "Daddy, put me down!"

I set her down and watched her stumble across the snow covered ground over to Rosalie, who was constructing a huge snowman.

"I wanna!" Nessie exclaimed, trying to push the big roll, grunting slightly. The roll was massive to her.

Rosalie slyly nudged it with her foot. It moved.

Nessie kept pushing and Rosalie kept grinning, making the big block of snow move and Nessie feel very satisfied with her 'strength'.

Bella came out with a light jacket on, smiling, camera in hand.

At the end of the day, we had a fully furnished mansion, a colossal snowman, and a "kitty cat". Nessie's idea.

Nessie fell asleep in my arms, the crackling nearby fire warming her chilled body. I wrapped her up in her blanket, and watched her dream.

My face popped up a lot in her dreams, second only to Bella's, which came up in her thoughts almost ninety times. I was at seventy six, and Jacob was at forty seven.

Nessie stretched in my arms and snuggled up closer to me.

Jacob watched her sleep, too, smiling.

"She's precious," I said, agreeing with his thoughts.

"Jacob, just let me say something for a moment, please.

"I know that eventually, you and Nessie will get married and everything like that. Just, promise me that you won't hurt her. She's... so fragile."

"I promise, Edward." He vowed.

Nessie stirred in my arms. "Jayy-cubb?"

"Right here, sweetie," He said, smiling.

She held her arms out carelessly, and made it seem like nothing to snuggle up into him.

I smiled, but mentally sighed. How could I ever give up my baby girl?

The way Jacob looked at her now, when he held her in his arms, reassured me, and I found myself genuinely smiling at them.

Because I could trust Jacob with my little princess, even if he smelled like a wet dog.


End file.
